The Highwayman
by The Queen of Cold
Summary: When Duncan arrives in a new town after running from the cops, he doesn't expect to stay long. He's never been one for settling down. But after meeting certain people and making himself comfortable, he finds he can't bring himself to leave. This could turn out to be more dangerous than he could have ever expected... Wild West AU
1. Welcome to the New Wild West

**Chapter One: Welcome to the New Wild West**

The highwayman rides quickly through the forest on his black stallion, not daring to look behind him even to see if the police are still on his tail. He knows they are when he starts hearing shots being fired, and he knows they are directed at him. He pulls his gun from his holster and turns around briefly to shoot. One of the officers falls off his horse and the highwayman turns back around and keeps riding.

He quickly veers off around a corner and rides as fast as he can. Before long, he can only hear the sound of Scruffy's hooves against the dirt as they gallop through the trees. The highwayman pulls on his horse's reigns to slow him down and they exit the forest at a slow trot. The highwayman spots buildings in the distance and he rides Scruffy to the outskirts of the town before jumping down and leading him through the street.

He looks at the buildings as he passes them and tips his hat at passersby until finally he arrives at the town saloon. He ties Scruffy to a post outside, near a water trough so he doesn't get dehydrated, and walks inside. He walks up to the bar and draws attention from the nearest barmaid.

"Hello ma'am, I'll have a glass of your strongest scotch," he says. The barmaid glowers at him and does as she's told. The highwayman puts his money on the counter as the barmaid slams his drink down in front of him. "What's your problem, princess?" The barmaid glares at him.

"I know your type," she tells him. "Your worn out clothes tell me you either don't have many others or you haven't been able to change in a while. You have that disgusting smirk on your face like you've just evaded the authorities, and the fact that you left me a pretty big tip proves you've just stolen from someone. You're a highwayman, and I don't really like to deal with highwaymen."

"Listen, lady…" he begins.

"It's Courtney to you," she snaps. "Though I'd rather it if you didn't speak to me at all."

"Courtney, huh? My name's Duncan," he introduces.

"I don't really care," Courtney says. At that moment a tall ginger-haired man comes into the saloon at Courtney rushes up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a big kiss on his lips. The man is wearing a sheriff's badge and Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Of course she's with a man of the law," he mutters. The ginger-haired man walks back to the bar, his arm around Courtney's waist.

"I'll have the usual," he tells her with a wink as he sits down at the bar next to Duncan. Courtney wastes no time getting her boyfriend's drink, and he turns to Duncan and looks him up and down. "New clothes?" he asks, and he laughs at his own joke. Duncan sneers at the man.

"You're real funny," he says sarcastically. He checks Courtney out as she makes her boyfriend's drink. "What did it take you to get a girl like that?"

"A clean suit and a real job," the ginger-haired man replies. "You've got no shot." Courtney brings her boyfriend his drink. He downs it and wipes his mouth, turning to Courtney. "Wanna get out of here?" Courtney smiles and nods.

"Gwen, I'm going out with Scott, you're in charge!" she calls to the other barmaid. Gwen nods and starts to clean the bar with a cloth, looking dreamily after Courtney and Scott. Duncan notices this and raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"Him or her?" he asks. Gwen looks at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Well she's pretty hot and he's really… not. So I'm guessing it's her?" he guesses. Gwen stares at him in horror. "What? I'm not judging."

"No! It's nothing like that," she says. Duncan looks at her disdainfully.

"Uh-huh, then what is it?"

"She's so lucky to have found someone she loves," Gwen sighs. Duncan rolls his eyes.

"She doesn't love him," Duncan says confidently. Gwen raises an eyebrow at him.

"You can't possibly know that," she says. Duncan shrugs.

"Sure I can. She's just in it for the benefits." This time it's Gwen's turn to roll her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you'd like to screw her but can't because she's in a relationship," she says in disgust. Duncan smirks.

"Maybe, yeah," he admits. "Do you think she'll go for it?"

"Ugh, you're disgusting." Duncan shrugs again.

"At least I'm being honest," he says. He finishes the last of his drink and licks his lips. "Can you point me in the direction of the hotel?" Gwen gladly tells him where it is, happy to have him leave the saloon, and he heads out.

As he unties Scruffy from the post, Duncan notices Courtney and Scott across the road, having lunch together. He rolls his eyes as Courtney touches Scott's arm flirtatiously and laughs as if he's told a hilarious joke. Duncan pulls on Scruffy's reigns and leads him to the hotel.

As he reaches the hotel, however, he notices the people in the town scurrying around, quickly sweeping the front of their shops and hurrying off the streets. Duncan looks around to see what all the fuss is about, and notices an expensive-looking black carriage drawn by two beautiful golden horses. The carriage stops out the front of the shop across the street, and the driver jumps down from his seat to open the door. He holds his hand out for the person inside and a voluptuous dark-skinned girl steps out wearing an incredibly fancy outfit.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" a man beside Duncan says. Duncan looks at the man, who is staring at the rich girl who just stepped out from the carriage. The man sighs dreamily. He's wearing a straw hat and fraying clothes. _He must be a farmer, _Duncan thinks.

"Who are you?" Duncan demands.

"Oh, sorry," the man says, looking at Duncan for the first time. "My name's Harold. I came in to town to sell my produce, and boy am I glad I did it now. I get to see the glorious _Leshawna_." He lets out another dreamy sigh. Duncan rolls his eyes and turns back to the carriage. The so-called 'Leshawna' screws up her nose in disgust and turns to the driver. She says something to him and walks around the carriage to the store they arrived in front of.

_I could easily steal from her now,_ Duncan thinks. _Or I could bide my time and steal far more from her. _He decides the latter is a better option and he heads across the street to see what information he can find out.

"Where are you going?" Harold asks worriedly as Duncan crosses the street. He ignores Harold and walks into the shop, which turns out to be a hat store. Duncan looks around at the extravagant range on display and walks around the poorly set out store, getting the occasional feather in his mouth and having to duck to avoid some of the brims.

He finds Leshawna at the counter, talking to a short blonde woman who seems to be the only one remaining calm in the presence of the rich beauty. Duncan hides behind a rack and pretends to be looking at a large blue hat.

"I told you I wanted a red hat! This is not red!" Leshawna complains.

"No, it's orange," the shopkeeper replies calmly. "It suits your aura much better." Leshawna frowns.

"But I don't _want _an orange hat, it won't match my red dress!"

"Then perhaps get another dress?" the shopkeeper suggests. Leshawna huffs and folds her arms. "I haven't made you a red hat, so you can either take the orange one, find another that you'd prefer, or leave my store empty-handed." Leshawna considers her options and rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take the orange one," she concedes. The shopkeeper boxes up the hat and Leshawna pays her and leaves with the box.

"Thank you, please come again soon!" the shopkeeper says kindly after Leshawna. She puts this money in her till. "Can I help you?" Duncan peers around from the rack he's behind.

"Me?" he asks.

"Something troubles you," she says. "Money? Health? A woman, perhaps?" the shopkeeper asks. Duncan steps up to the counter so he can see her properly. She has pointed ears and kind eyes. She looks him up and down. "Certainly not health, but I think yes to the other two. You certainly aren't here for a hat." She continues to look at him and he raises an eyebrow curiously at her.

"Actually, I…" he begins, but the shopkeeper cuts him off.

"No, no! Let me figure it out," she tells him. "You're a highwayman, that much is clear. But you want more than money. You're lonely. You want… a rich wife?" Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Okay, that's enough," he snaps. "Who was that woman?"

"Leshawna Hatchet, the richest girl in town," the shopkeeper replies. "I've told her plenty of times to not wear red, but she doesn't listen. I can see a wedding in her future. Perhaps you…"

"Absolutely not!" Duncan cuts her off. "Where does she live? What's her significance?"

"She lives right on the edge of town, with her father. He owns an oil mine." She smiles at him and he nods once, deep in thought.

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Please, call me Dawn."

"Right. Thank you, Dawn." Duncan exits the shop and checks his pocket watch. It reads 2 o'clock. He looks down the street to see Courtney kiss Scott goodbye and head back to the saloon. Scott watches her leave and walks up the street in the direction of Duncan. He passes Duncan without a glance and stops outside the hat shop. He removes his hat, takes a deep breath and walks inside. Duncan ignores this strange moment and walks back across the street where Scruffy and Harold are waiting for him.

"What are you still doing here?" Duncan demands of Harold.

"I didn't want anyone to steal your horse," Harold replies. "Plus I wanted to see how things went with the fair Leshawna."

"I didn't speak to 'the fair Leshawna'," Duncan says shortly. "I spoke to the hat seller. What is she, anyway? Some weird psychic thing?" Harold shrugs.

"No one's really sure, we all just kind of leave her alone to do her own thing." He frowns in thought. "Except the sheriff, who seems to go in there twice a week." Duncan perks up at this.

"That Scott guy?" he asks. Harold nods.

"Courtney must have a lot of hats." He hands Duncan Scruffy's reigns back and tips his hat. "It was a pleasure to meet you, sir. I expect we'll be seeing each other in future." He walks off with an empty sack slung over his shoulder. Duncan eyes the hat shop suspiciously, thinking about Scott, before tying up his horse and entering the hotel.


	2. Pronouncements, Plots and Proof

**Chapter Two: Pronouncements, Plots and Proof**

Duncan is awakened by a loud bell being rung in the street below. He rubs his eyes and looks out the window to see a man of quite large build standing on a platform and ringing a bell. Duncan quickly dresses and walks down the stairs and onto the street to see what the fuss is about.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Or, something like that," the man calls to everyone. "As you know, I am Chief Hatchet, and my daughter is approaching her eighteenth birthday. That means she will be old enough to be married!" There are murmurs of excitement throughout the crowd and Chief Hatchet continues on. "I will not allow her to marry any old Tom, Dick or Harry, so I ask that you come and meet me to make your best offer for her hand." He looks around at the crowd as they wait for his next words. "Uh, meeting adjourned! Now scram!" The crowd quickly disperses and Chief Hatchet steps down from his stand.

"This is it," Duncan hears Harold say next to him. "I could marry Leshawna! I should go talk to Mr Hatchet." Harold goes to walk off but Duncan pulls him back by the shoulder.

"And say what? What have you got to offer that the guy doesn't already have?" Duncan wonders. "As far as I can see you're only a poor farmer." Harold shakes his head at Duncan's ignorance.

"From what _I_ can see, you have experience stealing from these kinds of people, but you obviously have no idea what it is that they want," he says. "Yes they're rich and can buy whatever they want, but they still enjoy getting things for free or at a reasonable price. Meat is expensive, and I have plenty of it." Duncan rolls his eyes and allows Harold to walk over to Chief Hatchet. They're close enough so that Duncan is able to hear every word of their conversation.

"Good afternoon, Chief Hatchet," Harold begins. "My name is Harold McGrady. I know I'm only a poor farmer, but in exchange for your daughter's hand I would like to offer you my fattest pig." The Chief considers the scrawny boy for a moment, looking him up and down. Harold gulps and looks around nervously as he waits for an answer.

"That's the only offer I've gotten so far, and it's a damned good one!" the Chief says. Harold releases the breath he's been holding and smiles. "If I don't get a better offer by this time next week, she's yours." Chief Hatchet shakes Harold's hand roughly, causing his entire body to move from the force. The Chief walks off and Harold hurries back over to Duncan.

"Did you hear that? He likes my offer!" Harold says excitedly. Duncan looks impressed with him.

"Yeah, good job. I didn't think you had it in you." Harold grins at him.

"I'm going to go weigh my pigs," he says happily. "See you around… I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name?"

"Duncan."

"See you around, Duncan." With that, Harold hurries off to weigh his pigs. Duncan turns around to go back inside, only to notice a tall, tanned stranger who appears to have eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Can I help you?" Duncan demands. The man smiles a little nervously.

"Pardon me, I did not mean to impose on your conversation," he says with a slight accent.

"Well you did, so why don't you tell me how much you heard and what you plan on doing with the information?"

"Please forgive me, I'm new to this town and I was only trying to see what I could find out about the place from overhearing conversations."

"Yeah, I can tell you're new from your accent," Duncan says. "So what's the deal? You don't want to rob me, do you? Because let me tell you the only nice thing I have is this pocket watch I stole." The man chuckles at Duncan.

"As you can see from my nice clothes, I do not need to steal from a man as lowly as you," he replies. Duncan scoffs at the insult. "No, I heard the young lady here was almost old enough to be wed and thought I would come and see what her father wanted in return for her hand."

"But as I can see from your nice clothes, you're already pretty rich," Duncan observes, rolling his eyes as he repeats what the man had said. "What would you want with her?" The man laughs.

"You are a complete stranger to me, I'm not going to divulge all of my secrets to you," he says.

"Can you at least divulge your name?"

"Alejandro. It's Spanish."

"Huh. Well believe me, I'm going to find out what it is you're up to, _Alejandro. _Then we'll see who's laughing," Duncan tells Alejandro, jabbing a finger into his chest. Alejandro smiles.

"As you say. For now I must bid you farewell." Alejandro politely nods his goodbye and brushes past Duncan down the street. Duncan scowls and storms off to the saloon. _I know it's early, but that guy gave me the creeps and I need a drink, _he thinks.

He walks into the saloon and plonks himself down on a stool at the bar. At the far end, two other men have also decided to start their drinking early in the morning. They smile and wave at him, clearly already drunk, or perhaps still so from the night before. Duncan gives them a quick nod in response and raises his hand, clicking his fingers to get attention from one of the barmaids. Courtney glances in his direction and chooses to ignore him, but Gwen hurries over.

"A glass of whiskey," he commands. Gwen nods and fixes him his drink. He takes a sip and glances up at Gwen, who is watching Courtney clean tables. "So you were lying yesterday." Gwen shakes herself from staring at Courtney and looks at Duncan in confusion.

"Huh?" she wonders. Duncan takes another sip.

"You lied," he repeats. "You told me yesterday 'it's nothing like that', but today I catch you staring at her cleaning tables. Unless you're jealous of her being the one cleaning, but I doubt it's that."

"You have no right to be making these assumptions about me!" Gwen says, offended. "I am attracted to men. Strong, dangerous men. They are what I like."

"Then prove it."

"Excuse me?" Gwen demands in shock.

"Prove that you're attracted to strong, dangerous men," Duncan says simply. Gwen gives a short laugh.

"And how would I go about doing that?" she wonders sceptically.

"I've got a room in the hotel just down the street," Duncan informs her. "You could accompany me there." Gwen shrugs.

"Okay," she agrees. Duncan looks at her in surprise.

"Seriously?" he asks. Gwen smirks.

"Sure, let's go. Courtney, I'm leaving for a bit, cover for me!" she calls over her shoulder as she drags Duncan out. Courtney screws up her nose in disgust as she watches Gwen pull Duncan along but she nods, allowing Gwen to leave.

When they arrive at the hotel, Duncan is the one pulling Gwen up the stairs. They're both laughing hysterically at what they're about to do. The man at the hotel desk had looked down his nose at them in disapproval as they'd entered, but neither of them care. Duncan stops on the stairs and pushes Gwen against the wall, kissing her lightly at first and then slightly rougher. She puts her arms around his neck and he carries her into his room.

Duncan lays Gwen down on his bed and pulls off her dress. He continues to kiss her as he pulls off his jacket and suspenders. Gwen starts to unbutton his shirt and slips his pants down with her feet. They both have their shoes still on but don't really care, since they just want to get on with it. When they're both naked enough, Duncan comes down on Gwen.

* * *

Duncan watches Gwen as she hurries to dress herself. He'd had his way with her twice and Courtney was sure to be wondering what's taking so long. Gwen finishes putting her clothes back on and bends over to peck Duncan on the lips.

"This was fun, we should do it again sometime," she says.

"I'm sure we will," Duncan replies with a smirk. Gwen smiles and hurries for the door. She has her hand on the handle before she remembers something and turns to face Duncan again.

"Did I prove it?" she wonders. Duncan thinks about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, you proved it," he says. _You proved my original theory, _he thinks, but he knows saying it will just upset her and that's the last thing he wants right now. Gwen grins, apparently having got the answer she needed, and walks out the door.


	3. Let's Dance

**Chapter Three: Let's Dance**

For the rest of the day, Duncan spends his time wandering the street and going in to each of the buildings, save for the bank (which he doesn't trust) and the police station (since he wants to see Scott as little as possible).

At the end of the day he makes his way back to the saloon and winks at Gwen when he walks in. She smiles and fixes him a drink. Duncan notices the two men from earlier that day are at the bar again, and he wonders if they've moved at all during the day. He suspects not since they're far more drunk than they were that morning and they're arguing with Courtney.

"Aw come on darlin', just one more drink!" the dark-haired one says.

"No, Chris. You're far too drunk and I don't want you to pass out in the street when you leave tonight," Courtney says firmly. The blonde one pouts.

"Please, Courtney? It'll be our last one!" he pleads. Despite being incredibly drunk he is surprisingly polite. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"Geoff, it's time for you to go home. Don't you have a pregnant wife to get to?" she reminds him. The blonde man named Geoff nods his head sadly.

"She's changed a lot since she became pregnant, you know? She's grumpy all the time," Geoff whines.

"Did it ever occur to you that she's grumpy because her husband spends most of his time drinking and doesn't bother helping her out around the house?" Courtney wonders. Geoff sighs.

"You're right," he says. He gets up and slowly stumbles out of the saloon. Courtney turns to the other man.

"Now Chris, your mother is probably worried sick wondering where you are. Do you even take care of her any more? She probably died trying to get out of the bath while you were gone." Chris glares at her but gets up and walks out, grumbling about being told what to do. Courtney smiles in accomplishment and makes herself busy, cleaning up the bar.

"Why do you do that?" Duncan asks. Courtney looks up at him.

"Do what?" she wonders, putting away a couple of bottles.

"Treat them like they're your children," he replies. "They're grown men, they can take care of themselves." Courtney raises her eyebrows dubiously.

"Did you see them just now? They can't take care of themselves, and the women they live with are too nice to stand up to them and tell them that they need to be around," she tells him. "If I don't tell them when it's time to leave, no one will, and they'll stay here all night." Duncan watches as Courtney continues to clean up the bar area, picking up glasses and wiping down the bar with a cloth.

"It isn't even nine o'clock," he finally says as he looks at his pocket watch.

"And they've been here since seven o'clock this morning," Courtney snaps. "They need to learn to take care of not only themselves, but their families. Really they should be getting jobs by now, but I only go as far as telling them when to stop drinking." Duncan rolls his eyes. _She's so officious, _he thinks. _Why do I find that so attractive?_

At that moment, Scott comes barging in through the saloon doors with a loud group of friends. Courtney grins and plants a kiss on Scott. The band is playing something slow and sorrowful and Scott turns to them.

"Let's pick up the pace, play something upbeat!" he commands. The three men nod to Scott and begin playing something much faster. Scott pulls Courtney onto the dance floor and spins her around. She laughs as he pulls her into him and they dance enthusiastically in time to the music. Duncan sneers at them as he takes a sip of his scotch. He slams the glass back down on the bar and stands up.

"Gwen, let's dance," he commands. Gwen looks at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asks. Duncan grabs her hand and pulls her towards him. She laughs nervously. "Oh no, I don't dance."

"I bet you're really good at it," he says encouragingly. She takes a step away from him and folds her arms in refusal. "It might make Courtney jealous." He looks at her expectantly. Gwen rolls her eyes but gives her hand back to Duncan. He leads her to the dance floor and they dance next to Scott and Courtney. The saloon is quite crowded and soon other couples are getting up to dance.

Duncan links arms with Gwen and they spin around. Both of them keep glancing at Scott and Courtney to see if Courtney's watching, but she's so caught up in her own dancing that she doesn't even notice them.

The song finishes and the band launches into another as Courtney goes to get herself a drink and Scott falls into one the nearby chairs. Duncan and Gwen decide to stop dancing, too, and Duncan follows Courtney to the bar while Gwen takes a seat and starts fanning herself with her hands.

"Get me a scotch can you, sweet cheeks?" Duncan requests. Courtney gives him a death stare but goes to fetch him his drink, even though the manager of the bar, a tall, dark-skinned man, is standing not three feet away and could get the drink instead.

"I don't think you should be calling me that when your girlfriend is sitting just over there," she says scornfully.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Duncan says defensively. "Just because we had a crazy night together does not mean she's my girlfriend. In any case, was that a hint of jealousy I detected just now?" He smirks and Courtney scoffs.

"Ew, no!" she denies. "I'm just concerned for my friend. I don't particularly want her to get hurt, and I know your type." Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying." He downs his drink and wipes his mouth. "Dance with me?" Courtney gives a short laugh.

"I don't think so," she says. She starts back towards Scott, who has a girl on each knee and keeps glancing over at Dawn who is chatting away with Gwen. Courtney sees the scene before her and holds her glass so tightly in fury that it smashes in her hand, splashing the whiskey on the floor and getting some on her dress. She turns to Duncan. "On second thought…" She pulls him by the arm onto the dance floor and starts to dance very intimately with him. Duncan smirks once more.

"What changed your mind?" he asks sarcastically. She scowls but doesn't reply as they continue to dance quickly along with the music. Duncan glances over at Gwen. She's watching them enviously, her arms crossed and her lips pursed, trying not to convey her true feelings. Dawn says something to her and she flashes her a fake smile, nodding her head.

As soon as the music finishes, Courtney lets go of Duncan and walks out of the saloon without another word. Duncan is about to do the same when Scott approaches him.

"What was that?" Scott demands of Duncan. Duncan glances at the door where Gwen is hurrying after Courtney.

"DJ, I'm knocking off for the night," Gwen calls to the manager. DJ nods his head and Duncan silently curses himself for not leaving fast enough before turning back to Scott.

"You were being a prick so Courtney asked me to dance," he replies shortly. Scott narrows his eyes at Duncan.

"You better not try anything else with her. I could easily have you locked up, you know," he threatens with a slight smile. Duncan laughs.

"It would be my pleasure," he says with a bow.


	4. Eavesdropping

**Chapter Four: Eavesdropping**

When Duncan has finally had enough of the party in the saloon, he says goodbye to the remaining few people and heads outside. It's a clear night, and no one else appears to be out on the street. This is no surprise, since it's almost one o'clock in the morning and most people will have to work that day.

Duncan's about to return to the hotel when he notices movement across the street. He squints his eyes to try and see better and notices two figures whispering to each other and looking around suspiciously. Curious, Duncan wanders across the street silently and presses himself against the wall of one of the buildings so as not to be seen.

The two strangers are hiding between two of the buildings and Duncan makes sure he doesn't move a muscle lest he make a sound and betray his position.

"Do you have it?" a slightly accented man asks. Duncan peers around the side of the building to see what's going on. He still can't see the faces of the people but their silhouettes are clear enough for him to see what's going on.

"Of course, I always keep a promise!" a woman's voice replies, slightly offended. She pulls something out of her bag and it seems to be wriggling around. The man takes the animal from the woman and holds it like a baby. It snorts and continues to wriggle, and Duncan realises it's a piglet.

"Are you sure this will work, Heather?" he wonders disbelievingly. _His voice is familiar somehow… _Duncan thinks. The woman scoffs.

"If you take it to the stream up the mountain twice a day for the next week and let it drink, it will grow big enough for you to win her hand, easy!" the woman, Heather, assures him. "But after you've given it to her, you have to buy me dinner, regardless of whether or not you win."

"If I'm getting married, why would I buy you dinner? Then it will appear that I'm already being unfaithful to my wife," the man points out.

"Fine, don't buy me dinner," she says grumpily. "But if you don't, you'll have to be prepared to reap the consequences." The man sighs.

"Okay, it's a deal," he agrees reluctantly.

"Good choice," Heather says smugly. "I don't know why you want to marry that beast anyway. It's not like she has a lot to offer, and you're already rich."

"I already told you, _chica_," the man says. That's when Duncan finally realises who the voice belongs to. _Alejandro. _"If I want to remain rich without getting a job I have to marry a rich woman. It was not an easy decision, but it was one that had to be made. But I promise you, just because I am a married man does not mean that my heart is taken."

"Ugh! Why should I care about that?" Heather demands. Alejandro chuckles. He reaches his hand up and gently touches her face.

"I know the way you feel for me, you make it so clear," he whispers. "I am sorry I have to put you through the heartbreak of pursuing another woman." Heather scowls and Alejandro walks away, not noticing Duncan as he does so. Heather walks in the other direction, passing Duncan on her way. She glares at him as she walks by but to his relief doesn't say a word.

When he finally recollects himself after hearing the conversation, Duncan decides it's finally time for bed and he walks back to the hotel, collapsing on his bed when he enters his room. He mulls over the events from the evening and tries to piece everything together.

After much thought, he decides he'll have to visit Harold the next day to tell him about Heather and Alejandro's conversation, and goes to sleep.

* * *

Harold is feeding his pigs when Duncan arrives the next day. He's surprised to have a visitor but invites Duncan in for a cup of tea and a slice of bread nonetheless.

"How did you find my house?" he wonders as he takes a seat and sips his tea.

"The hotel manager gave me directions," Duncan replies. He picks up the slice of bread and takes a bite, looking around at the simple furnishings of Harold's home. "Nice house."

"My mother decorated it," Harold admits, not even slightly embarrassed. "She has a good eye for décor and furniture." Duncan nods in acknowledgment.

"And the tea and bread are delicious."

"Are you going to tell me why you came out here today?" Harold asks bluntly. "I know you didn't come to have a nice chat about the inside of my house and drink tea." Duncan rubs the back of his neck, not quite sure how to approach the subject.

"I overheard something last night…" Duncan begins. "A conversation, between one Alejandro and Heather. I don't know their last names." Harold nods.

"Ah yes, I know them," he says. "The Spanish man and the Asian woman. I see them around sometimes, pretending not to be in love with each other." He sips on his tea again and Duncan can't help but think how he reminds him of a housewife who engages in idle gossip. _And he probably is exactly that, _Duncan thinks.

"Right, anyway as I was saying, I over heard a conversation between them last night," he continues. "Heather gave Alejandro a piglet and by the sounds of it he's going to try and win Leshawna's hand in marriage!" He finishes and looks at Harold expectantly. Harold just sits there in thought, pondering the information. He takes a bite of bread and washes it down with a sip of tea.

"I appreciate that you told me this, because clearly it means you're worried about my position as Leshawna's fiancé," he says.

"I'm not worried, I just thought you should know," Duncan counters.

"But even if he fed that pig all the food in town over the next week, it wouldn't be possible for it to be as big as my largest pig," Harold continues as though Duncan had never interrupted. "I've been farming for over five years now, and I've been watching my father for as long as I can remember. Nothing grows that fast."

"I feel like this Heather woman is a witch though," Duncan says uncertainly. "She could've given him a magic pig or something." Harold stands up.

"Let me show you my fattest pig." He heads out the back door without looking behind to see if Duncan follows. Duncan puts down his tea, a little surprised and follows Harold outside. He's standing on the porch and points to his pig pen. Laying by the edge is the fattest pig Duncan has ever seen. It's easily twice if not three times the size of the other pigs. He stands there with his mouth agape.

"It's… massive!"

"So you see, there's no way Alejandro's pig will grow to be that size before next week," Harold says with confidence, but Duncan still isn't sure.

"What if Alejandro kills it before next week?" he asks.

"Worry not Duncan, I have it all under control," Harold assures him. "Now are you going to keep trying to convince me my plan won't work or do you want to come in and finish our tea and gossip about the people in town?" With a quick glance back at the pigs, Duncan follows Harold back inside to finish his tea.


	5. Time to Get a Job

**Chapter Five: Time to Get a Job**

Duncan is able to sleep in the next morning, but his lack of things to do during the day makes him think that perhaps he should get a job. He's running out of stolen money, too, so he needs to start getting an income. As he dresses he stops himself.

_What am I doing? _he wonders. _I want to get a job? Like I want to stay here long enough to be able to have one? When did this happen? _He had never stayed in any one town longer than a week, which is never long enough to get himself a job, but he's usually able to get himself by on the things he steals, sometimes having to go a few days without a proper meal.

But having been in the town for a few days without stealing anything, or getting arrested by the sheriff or have the police find him, the town is starting to feel like home to Duncan, and he's worried if he doesn't leave soon he'll get too attached and forget how to leave at a moment's notice. He shakes the thought, knowing that if Scott had wanted to arrest him he would have done it on the first day, and walks out of the hotel to feed and water Scruffy.

As he holds an apple out to his horse and scratches his ears, Duncan notices Courtney walking across the street to the saloon. Her face is red as though she's been crying, and as she looks up she catches Duncan's eye. He waves and she gives him a small smile before hurrying into the saloon.

On the other side of the street, Scott has clearly just been watching Courtney walk away and makes sure she's completely gone before turning and heading into the hat shop. Duncan pats Scruffy lightly and wanders across the road, following Scott into the hat shop.

Scott is at the counter, waiting for Dawn to finish with a customer before walking up to talk to her. Duncan hides behind a stand with some feathered hats with ribbons down the backs. Dawn finishes with the customer and Scott hastily takes his sheriff's hat from his head, holding it in front of his stomach nervously. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath.

"I'm a lady looking for some hats…" he begins, but shakes his head, knowing it's wrong. "I'm looking for a lady… I'm a hat, you see…" Duncan suppresses a laugh at Scott's stupidity as he tries to talk to the hat seller.

"You're looking for a hat for Courtney?" Dawn asks kindly. Scott breathes a sigh of relief, but his face is still red from the embarrassment of mixing up his words. He nods, and Dawn walks around the counter to pick up a simple blue hat with a single feather protruding from it. She hands it to Scott, and he takes it from her but instead of examining it continues to look at her instead.

"I'll take it!" he says dumbly. She doesn't mention the fact that he hasn't even looked at the hat, just smiles at him and puts it through. He hands her the money and plays with his own hat nervously as she gives him his change.

"You have beautiful… hats," Scott tells her. It sounded as if he was going to say something other than 'hats' but decided against it mid-sentence. Dawn smiles kindly at him.

"Thank you, but you needn't say that. I know you think I have beautiful hats, why else would you come in here twice a week?" she replies. He stares at her in awe, blushing slightly, and she holds the hat box out to him. He shakes himself from his stupor and takes the box.

"Oh, right. Thank you." With a couple of backward glances, Scott finally leaves the store and Dawn goes back to organising her hats. When Duncan's sure that Scott's gone, he walks up to the counter and leans on it casually.

"You do know he doesn't come here for the hats, right?" he says to Dawn. She sits a hat in place of the one she's just sold and stands back to see the stand as a whole.

"Well what else would he come here for?" she wonders innocently. Duncan laughs.

"Maybe because he enjoys the view?" he suggests. Dawn stops what she's doing and turns to face Duncan with a sigh.

"Yes Duncan, I am well aware of Scott's intentions. But he's with Courtney, and I wouldn't want to do anything to disrespect her," she replies. "Besides, he brings me a lot of business. If I were to show that I knew what he really wanted from me, and my response to it, he would stop coming, and the loss of a good customer is the last thing I want." She returns to her work and Duncan scowls bitterly at the thought of Scott.

"Why is she still with that bastard?" he mutters. "She's too good for him, and he doesn't even want her!"

"I don't mean to be rude, but what do you suppose you have to offer her?" Dawn asks. "The sheriff has a job, a nice home and enough money to support the both of them."

"What makes you think I want her in that way?" he demands. "She's hot but I don't want to settle down with her and start a family." Dawn smiles.

"I just assumed… But clearly not. My apologies, I meant nothing by it," she says. Duncan frowns at her in thought. His eyes light up as he gets an idea and he turns to Dawn.

"I don't suppose you have…"

"Yes," she interrupts. Duncan looks at her in confusion, wondering how she could possibly know what he was going to ask. "I've been thinking for a while that I need some help around the store, but most of the people around here are very cautious of me and wouldn't want to work here. You can start by cleaning out the storage area." She reaches under the counter and throws him an apron and a duster. Duncan grins at her.

"You're really something, you know that?" he tells her. "I understand what Scott sees in you." He heads out the back and Dawn tries not to smile at the compliment.


	6. The New Guy

**Chapter Six: The New Guy**

Duncan enters the saloon at the end of his first day working at the hat shop. He sits down at the bar and Gwen gives him his usual order of whiskey. He looks around the saloon and Gwen folds her arms at him.

"She went home," she tells him sourly. He turns back to her and frowns in confusion.

"What do you mean? Who went home?" he wonders as if it isn't obvious. Gwen scoffs.

"Courtney, okay? I'm not stupid. I know you like her. Just like everybody else does," she says bitterly. Duncan raises his eyebrows at her.

"You sound a bit jealous," he says with a smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I just want to feel wanted for once." She sighs and Duncan looks at the bottom of his glass, not really sure how to respond to such a depressing statement and wanting to change the subject without seeming insensitive.

"So, uh," he begins, clearing his throat. "What was wrong with Courtney this morning?" Gwen glares at him as she goes back to cleaning glasses.

"She's having problems with Scott," she tells him. Her lips curve up in a barely noticeable smile and Duncan chuckles at her.

"Much to your dismay," he says sarcastically. Her smile vanishes and she glares at him again. "Look, I know how you feel about her, it's kind of obvious, I don't know how no one else sees it. But she doesn't swing that way, and I doubt she'll ever leave Scott." Gwen opens her mouth to say something, but at that moment an incredibly handsome man walks in, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. He saunters up to the bar and leans on it, pushing his hat up to give them all a better look at his face.

"Excuse me, I'm not from around here and I was hoping you could help me find someone?" he says, flashing a toothy grin at Gwen. She sighs in admiration, much to Duncan's surprise, and nods.

"Sure, who are you after?" she asks breathlessly.

"Mike, uh… I can't remember his last name. But I know he lives in this town and it doesn't look that big to me so I'm sure he should be easy enough to find," the stranger says.

"Oh there was a Mike who lived here," Gwen informs him. "But he left on a holiday a couple of weeks ago. He should have been back by now but no one's seen or heard from him since he left." Duncan spits his mouthful of whiskey back into his glass in surprise. Neither Gwen nor the stranger notice, much to Duncan's relief.

"Shame. Well I think I'll stick around anyway, he has to show up at some stage. Where's the hotel around here?" Gwen gives the stranger directions, and he heads towards the exit. "Thanks a heap Miss…?

"Oh, please, call me Gwen!" she tells him. "And you are?"

"Justin." He winks at her and she watches him dreamily as he walks out. As soon as he's gone, Duncan turns to Gwen.

"So you play for both teams," he observes. Gwen frowns at him.

"Excuse me?" she demands. Duncan shrugs, downs the last of his drink and stands up, ready to leave.

"You heard me."

* * *

Courtney is quick to open the door when Duncan knocks. She looks fine now, and clearly isn't as upset as she had been previously that day.

"What do you want?" she demands, leaving the door open only enough so that her head peeks out the side.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay…" Duncan says, taken aback by the rude greeting from Courtney.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She goes to close the door but Duncan puts his foot in the way. She glares at him and he looks at her stubbornly, refusing to budge. "What gives, Duncan?"

"You were upset this morning," he says with a shrug.

"That was this morning, a lot can change in a day," she snaps. "It was a heat of the moment thing, but I'm fine now and the last thing I want to do is talk to you." She tries to close the door again but Duncan's foot is still there and he raises his eyebrows at her.

"We can do something else if you want." He winks suggestively and Courtney makes a gagging noise.

"Scott will be home any minute now, and I don't think he'd be too pleased if he saw you here alone with me," she says seriously.

"I could take him," Duncan assures her. Courtney sighs.

"Why do you even care?" she wonders.

"Because we're friends!" Duncan says. Courtney scoffs and he frowns at her, offended. "Are we not friends?"

"No! And I have no idea where you got such a ridiculous idea. Haven't you gotten the hint that I think you're vile and completely moronic?"

"I thought that was just your way of showing affection," Duncan laughs. Courtney rolls her eyes at him. "Come on, princess. Let me in?"

"I have things to do. Goodnight Duncan," Courtney says firmly. Using her own foot she shoves Duncan's out of the way and closes the door on him. He sighs and turns to Scruffy, who had been standing behind him the whole time.

"Well it was worth a shot," he says to his horse. "I don't know what I expected from her." He shrugs and leads Scruffy back to the hotel for the night.


	7. Celebration is in Order

**Chapter Seven: Celebration is in Order!**

A week later, Duncan is woken late in the afternoon by a knocking on the door of his hotel room. He moans tiredly and slowly trudges over the door, opening it slightly and resting his head on the door frame. He doesn't take in the person standing before him as his eyes start to flutter shut.

"Big night?" Harold asks him loudly, jolting him awake.

"What are you doing here this early?" Duncan groans. Harold looks at him in confusion.

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon, what are you doing asleep so late?" Harold points out. "Anyway, you promised me you'd come with me to meet with Chief Hatchet and Leshawna today so he can tell me if I've won or not." Duncan hangs his head, burying his face in his hands.

"I totally forgot about that!" he sighs. "Give me a minute." He closes the door on Harold and quickly dresses. Once he's fully dressed he opens the door and follows Harold out of the hotel. Duncan starts towards Scruffy but is stopped by Harold's hand on his shoulder.

"We'll walk," Harold decides. Duncan sighs and rolls his eyes but follows Harold through the street. They make a stop at Harold's house, to pick up the pig, and continue on towards the Hatchet house in silence, Harold being too nervous to talk and Duncan being too tired.

The walk is surprisingly short, and Harold is shaking as he walks up to the door and knocks. He nervously plays with the rope lead that he's holding onto the pig with. Finally a housekeeper answers the door.

"Oh, you're just in time!" she says when she notices the pig. "Let me take you around the back way. The other man is already here." She leads them around the back of the house where Chief Hatchet, Leshawna, and Alejandro and his pig are standing.

"Good, you're finally here!" Chief Hatchet greets Harold. "I've already weighed this one's pig, come with me so we can see if yours is any bigger." Harold gulps as he looks at Alejandro's pig and follows Chief Hatchet. _How did he get it so big so fast? _Duncan wonders. _It's practically the same size as Harold's! _

"It is nice to see you again," Alejandro says to him politely. Duncan glares at him.

"Don't start with me," he snaps. "I know what you're up to, and if you win you're going to have me to answer to." Alejandro chuckles at the threat.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to have friends," he says in bemusement. "And yet here you are defending the scrawny red-headed man." Duncan scowls but doesn't reply. They wait in silence until they see Harold return with his pig, but Chief Hatchet isn't with him.

"Where's the big guy?" Duncan asks. Harold sighs.

"He's gone to get Leshawna so that she can choose between us," he replies glumly. "It turns out our pigs weigh the same amount." Duncan gives him a sympathetic look as Alejandro smirks. Chief Hatchet comes back, followed by Leshawna, and gestures to the two men asking for her hand.

"Well sweetheart, it's up to you to decide which of these two men you want to marry," he says proudly. She walks up to the two pigs and inspects them.

"Which pig's fatter?" she asks.

"They're the same," Chief Hatchet informs her. Harold looks crestfallen, knowing that if it's her decision she's surely going to pick Alejandro. He's handsome and wealthy, how can Harold compete? Alejandro is clearly thinking the same way as he has his thumbs tucked under his suspenders proudly, with a smug look on his face.

"Well then I don't know…" Leshawna says. She bites her lip in thought and Alejandro rolls his eyes impatiently. Duncan glances at Harold who's holding his breath, clearly nervous about the situation. Her eyes light up as she makes a decision. "Okay, I think I got it." Alejandro grins at her and Harold sighs.

"I know you will make the right decision," Alejandro encourages her.

"Okay, I'm thinkin' of a number between one and ten, and whoever gets it first can marry me," she decides. Duncan furrows his brow in confusion. No other girl would gamble her future like that.

"I pick seven," Harold announces. Alejandro scoffs.

"You know what? Marry Harold," he says grumpily. "You can keep the pig." He storms off, muttering angrily in Spanish. No one's really sure what just happened, and Harold looks up at Duncan in confusion.

"What does this mean?" he whispers, trying not to be too hopeful.

"I guess that means you're marrying my daughter," Chief Hatchet says in confusion. "Uh… We'll have an engagement party at some stage. You're all free to go home." He goes back inside and Leshawna wanders up to Harold.

"Hey sugar, looks like we'll be gettin' married!" She gives him a peck on the cheek and hurries to follow her father inside. Harold turns to Duncan with a grin on his face. Duncan chuckles at him.

"This calls for a celebration!"

* * *

Duncan and Harold head to the saloon for drinks, and while Gwen is closer to where they take their seats, Duncan calls over Courtney instead. She glares at him but does as she's bid.

"Drinks all round! On Harold!" he announces, despite the fact that there are only two other men in the bar. Harold looks at him in confusion.

"Why am I paying for everyone's drinks?" he wonders. Duncan puts his arm around Harold's shoulder.

"Because you're about to be rich, my man! Why not take advantage of the situation?" he replies. He removes his arm from Harold's shoulder and takes a mouthful of his drink.

"It's the middle of the day," Harold reminds Duncan. Duncan merely shrugs and continues drinking. Harold hesitantly follows suit, but spits his drink out almost immediately. Duncan laughs and pats him on the back.

"You'll get used to the taste," he assures him. Their celebration is interrupted by the same man Duncan had seen in the saloon a week before. _Justin or something like that, _Duncan thinks, trying to remember his name. Justin takes a seat next to Harold and gestures for Gwen to come to him. She fixes his drink and leans over the bar flirtatiously, a strange look to see on the usually gloomy barmaid.

"Any luck finding this Mike guy?" Gwen asks. Justin sips his drink and shakes his head.

"No. No one in town seems to know what happened to him…" he says, furrowing his brow in thought. "Do you know who he was travelling with?" _His wife, _Duncan thinks, remembering the scene from the last town he was in. Who knows what happened to her since then. _Hopefully she doesn't come back here… _

Gwen thinks for a moment before shaking her head.

"I didn't know him. I don't think anyone really did. He never really came out of his house," she tells him. "I know he lived with that Zoey girl but I don't think they were married." The saloon doors open and a handsome black-haired man walks in with a plump, giggling girl on his arm and a thinner giggling girl wearing the same dress following behind them. The man whispers something to the girl on his arm and walks to the bar as the girls sit at a table, still giggling. Gwen glares at the man as he leans on the bar.

"Hey Gwen, can I just get three whiskey's please?" he requests. She gets him his order, slamming the glasses down and forcefully pushing them towards him. He nods his head in thanks and walks back to the two women he'd walked in with. Gwen starts to wipe down glasses with a cloth, muttering under her breath as she does.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asks as she drops a glass. "Who is that guy?" Justin looks at Duncan in surprise, as if he'd only just realised he was there.

"Just my ex-fiancé _Trent, _his wife _Sadie _and her best friend Katie," she tells him, saying Trent's and Sadie's names in disgust. Justin looks over at the three. "It's okay, I didn't want to be married anyway. Or invited to the wedding, don't even worry about it."

"Say, is the best friend single and/or rich?" Justin queries. Gwen drops a glass and it smashes instantly. She sighs in annoyance as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Do you want some help?" Duncan asks.

"I'm fine!" she snaps. She turns to Justin. "She's both. Go for your life." Gwen throws the cloth onto the bar and storms off, brushing the tears from her eyes. Courtney looks as if she's about to follow but decides against it when she sees Trent and the two girls. Instead she goes to clean up the glass Gwen dropped.

"Is Gwen okay?" Duncan asks Courtney. She shakes her head.

"Of course she's not okay! They were going to get married, but he went off on a holiday and came back with two women," she tells him. "They'd had a drunken night together and because she's from a wealthy family they were forced to get married or else she would be considered 'spoiled goods'." She finishes cleaning up the glass and walks off to serve someone who had just sat down at the bar. Harold sighs, reminding Duncan that he's still there.

"This doesn't feel much like a celebration…" he says.

* * *

**Wow, it's been a really long time since I've posted a chapter! Sorry about that, I've had a lot on and wasn't really sure where this chapter was going for the most part. Sorry if it's a bit boring, I'm trying to add more Duncney into it but that's proving to be harder than expected. It'll be a while until the next chapter as well since I have a few big assignments coming up at uni, but I'll try not to make you wait too long. That's all for now, thanks for reading! Peace out dudes!**


End file.
